


You're at the Party: a Lemon Demon fan game

by mirawonderfulstar



Category: Lemon Demon (Musician)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, POV Second Person, Twine game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/pseuds/mirawonderfulstar
Summary: I asked my brothers and roommate to tell me what they thought the song You're at the Party by Lemon Demon is about and made a short choose-your-own-adventure game in twine based on that so that I could get the hang of the software.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	You're at the Party: a Lemon Demon fan game

([link to the game](https://miranthony.itch.io/youre-at-the-party)) 

This is super short but I thought I'd share it over here anyway because it is technically a little fic about a Lemon Demon song. 

* * *


End file.
